Talk:Quarian
Do you think the Migrant Fleet will be in Mass Effect 2 or 3? If you do, tell me! I think that you might get to meet Tali's father. Probably. Mass Effect: Ascension is set to flesh out the quarians and will help set the scene for ME2.--Hawki 09:23, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks man. You're a big help. And I'm not even a member of any gaming wiki. Can you relay this info to Tullis for me? Does anyone have a definite source for the claim that "the quarian immune system treats the acid proteins as germs"? It's possible, but unlikely unless someone has proof. -GenericMinion It should be understood that the Quarians and their subsequent creation of the Geth is not as cut and dry as it seems, while the paragon and to a point the renegade Shephard in conversations with Tali will remark on how the "Geth defended themselves" and were therefore not at that fault, the Quarians themselves as well as Tali, most likely due to childhood teaching and subliminal messages, do not believe they made any mistakes in their treatment of the Geth, only in their creation, which is illogical as creating robotic servants is something all races are bound to do at some point (especially Humanity as we've already proven) and thus it was not the creation of the Geth that was the mistake, it was their subsequent treatment of them once they became sentient and also their desire to destroy them instead of simply let them live on their own as a new race or to communicate with them for peace. As such the Quarians and the Geth should not be referred to as "The Geth rebelled and exiled them" as it wasn't rebellion as much as proper defense and thus they were not at fault. Due to the actions of the initial Quarians it is understandable that the Geth would be suspicious and very aggressive towards any sentient due to the only known treatment they've received from sentients, which nearly resulted in their destruction, as well as a prior life of thralldom. It should also be noted that the Geth have not completely forgotten about the Quarians as seen in the music and Quarian singing of their melancholy in the Armstrong Region with the independently working Geth missions. --Delsana 20:59, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Has Anybody played Galactic Civilizations II? Because, the Iconians built a Machine Race and it became Sentient. Then the Machines ALMOST wiped out most of the Iconians, and I think that Sounds a LOT like the quarians to me. Or am I just going insane?--Eustas P. Vanderbanger III 15:56, 6 July 2009 (UTC) There is concept art for a male quarian from the August issue of GamePro. Image: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Male_Quarian.jpg Rodyn 14:39, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Quarians are Geth? Does anyone else think it possible that the quarians are geth? Maybe the quarian race was totally wiped out, but seeing the opportunity, they molded themselves to look like quarians and made up the tale about their immune system to avoid suspicion. This way, they could stay hidden and safe beyond the veil while still exploring the rest of the galaxy and seizing valuable technology from the other races. My evidence: Their suits share a mild resemblance to the geth. Why would they want to look like the things that had nearly wiped them out? The suits were made after the geth because there would have been no need for them previously. Also, the independent geth send a message to the veil using quarians singing sadly. Perhaps there is some significance to this. Finally, in Mass Effect: Ascension they seemed very interested about the Reapers. This may go beyond their stated goal of using it to control the geth. Just a theory. What do you think? :It's not conclusive, but Vigil still states "you are not Prothean, but you are not machine either" if you take Tali along. --Tullis 21:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Forgot that part. That kind of throws a wrench into the theory. Still, they might have evolved to the point where an ancient VI couldn't tell the difference. Additionally, you can see Tali's face (including her eyes) through her visor on occasion. Rodyn 21:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Also based on the brutal torture which Pel dished out to a very organic quarian in Ascension I think it is safe to say that the quarians are not geth. --Jax Montag 08:37, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :You could also attribute the suit similarity to that simply being a feature of quarian design, which we've yet to actually see much of (aside from Tali's suit). --Tullis 22:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I believe they're more of a cat-like species. Just look at Tali. She has slanted, cat-like eyes, digitigrade legs, and very paw looking feet. Plus we've yet to see a cat-like species, and one, the Cathar, was present in KOTOR. Makes sense to me anyway. -Proconix 02:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC)Proconix :Ok, well, given that the quarians created the geth, I think it's safe to assume that the quarians are not geth. Also, on a side note to the previous post, there were also Wookiees and a race of fish-people in KOTOR. Does that mean they appear in ME? No. Frankly, pointing out what was and wasn't in KOTOR as supporting evidence for what may be in ME2 is like me citing Jade Empire for a theory that a giant, magical dragon that supplies endless water will appear in ME2. SpartHawg948 03:12, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha! Yeah, SpartHawg948 is right. For some reason, I just can't see them sitting in a conference meeting saying "Okay, so when are we gonna bring the Cat-People in?" That makes no sense to me. Besides, Bioware wouldn't want to redo something they've already done in a previous game. They might even face some legal issues by copying that. The Cathar were around before KotOR. I, personally, am going to take the Quarian's backstory at face value. Why in the world would the Geth pretend to be a distrusted, inferior, suspicious member of galactic society? That'd be redundant.--Effectofthemassvariety 03:45, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::You know, that is an excellent point I hadn't even thought of... the Cathar have, in fact been around for quite some time prior to Juhani's appearance in KOTOR. In fact, pretty much everything in KOTOR was created by Lucas' people, as opposed to Mass Effect, which is a BioWare original. Good call! SpartHawg948 11:32, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::IMHO, I think finding out the Quarians are a race of cat-people would be awesome. All this time, Tali was a catgirl... :::::It always seemed like the quarians were closely related to turians, who I believe are described as having avian-like features or biology? I know I read that somewhere.--Matt 2108 01:59, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::No evidence of any relation between the quarians and the turians has ever been presented. The only observed similarity, other than that they are both bipedal, is the fact that both are dextro-protein species, the only two known sentient dextro-protein species. This of course, does not make them any more related than it makes the humans and asari, or humans and salarians, as they are all levo-protein races. SpartHawg948 06:15, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::What the hell is a Dextro/Levo-Protein race? ::::::::...sigh. Read the article. It's right there, as it has been for quite some time. SpartHawg948 20:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well... I doubt it. The Quarians modeled the Geth after their own physiology. We do the same to our robots when we model them, why would we make them any different? Quarian Accent Does anyone know what the Quarian accent is based off of? It sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it, and it's bothering me unreasonably. :Liz Szroka is from Eastern Europe, if that helps. --Tullis 23:00, December 4, 2009 (UTC) The Quarians have always reminded me of the Jewish people for some reason, but I cant pinpoint what it is that does so.. :Which Jewish people? Do you mean Hebrews? People seem to forget that Jewish is not a nationality, it's a religion. There is no such thing as a Jewish accent, any more than there is a Catholic accent or a Sikh accent. SpartHawg948 04:44, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Quarians always reminded me of middle-eastern people.--Kamikaz 23:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Middle-Eastern is a better way to describe them, yes something about the Quarians do remind me of them. :::I guess their nomadic ways are somewhat like some of the North African and Middle Eastern tribes (the Bedouin, Tuareg and other such groups), although their accents sound much more Eastern European, and when you get right down to it, their accents and their culture remind the me the most of the Romani, also known as Gypsies. They definitely sound more Eastern European than Middle-Eastern. (Also, please remember that unless it's the first word in the sentance, quarian is not capitalized. so it sould be "something about the quarians", not "something about the Quarians") SpartHawg948 21:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::: Correction; FUTURISTIC Gypsies. :::::No, that isn't a correction, as the Romani are not futuristic. I was likening the quarians to the Romani, but the only use of the word gypsies was to identify the Romani, since most people don't know the proper name for their people. The quarians could be likened to futuristic gypsies, but as the word gypsy was not used to refer to the quarians, "FUTURISTIC Gypsies" is in no way, shape or form a correction to what I said. SpartHawg948 08:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Reproduction Theres been a rumor going around that the Quarians reproduce sortof like sea horses or through oviposition. Its been a mix of popularity and irony for any fans who are even slightly attracted to the character Tali. The joke in the matter is that is you could find a way to get past the whole immune system problem, you probably wouldn't want to.